Free Me (Clexa)
by Moreorlez
Summary: Clexa modern AU. Sixteen year old Lexa falls madly in love at first sight with Clarke a beautiful young artist; since then she has made it her mission to win her affections. How hard could it be?
1. Suddenly Monday

**Just a little challenge I set for myself inspired by the song Free me from Emma Bunton.**  
 ***Also a fan of Brittana? Cophine? you may want to check out their versions on my profile :D**

* * *

It all started when Lexa was sixteen. She had just left her friend's house and since it was still early, instead of taking the bus she decided to walk for a change.

Among the original stores and other places she used to pass by; she noticed a new one that previously had been an antique store. Lexa ventured inside and saw paintings hanging on the walls which caught her attention immediately. She got closer and while inspecting the canvases appreciating the style, one painting in particular caught her attention the most. It was the image of many flowers in different colors and shapes; Lexa loved flowers and she felt drawn to the picture like a magnet.

"So beautiful." She whispered to herself as she studied the technique.

"See something you like?"

A raspy voice broke Lexa's focus on the art. She turned to the side to acknowledge the person who had just spoken to her, but upon seeing said person she froze in her tracks.

Right there in front of her was the most gorgeous girl she had ever laid eyes on; wavy blonde hair tinted pink at the edges, a cute looking smile and stunning blue eyes that seemed to have enchanted her, making her unable to move. Though, when the girl stared at her with a brow raised she forced her brain to come up with a reply. "Ye-yes."

That was easy and true. If Lexa had thought the painting was beautiful, watching this marvelous creature was another experience, definitely a work of art. And yes she liked it.

The blonde girl's smile grew at what she thought was only a compliment for her work and proceeded to get near Lexa; leaving her momentarily breathless.

"This one is called Grandma's garden; it's actually one of the few memories I have of my grandmother's house when I was a child. I don't remember much about her but for some reason the flowers stuck in my mind" she explained with melancholy in her eyes "but I doubt she would be sad about it" she chuckled on a more positive note.

Lexa swallowed, not only impressed by the beauty of this girl but also by the story behind this wonderful painting that captivated her.

"How much?" Lexa slipped out, not taking her eyes off the blonde and at the same time searching for her wallet.

"Oh uh" the girl reacted, lost in the memory of her grandmother for a second "this one is one hundred and twenty."

"um" Lexa had successfully retrieved her wallet, realizing that she didn't have that amount on hand. "I don't have one hundred and twenty on me right now" she said regretfully but coming up with a solution to her predicament soon "but I can give you half, like a down payment and I can come back next week for it." Lexa grimaced praying she would accept the deal so she could have an excuse to see her again.

The older girl squinted seemingly, considering the deal for a brief moment; finally she came to a decision "you know what?" She took the canvas off the wall "take it."

"What?" Lexa exclaimed loudly.

"Take it; I want you to have it" the blonde handed the painting to Lexa.

"Oh no, no" Lexa moved her hands in front of her in a panic "I can't accept it, this is your work!"

"Exactly; my work so I can do whatever I want with it and what I want is to give it to you" She tried again handing the painting to the younger girl.

Lexa sighed frustrated; she felt really bad for what was happening so she voiced exactly what was on her mind "I'm sorry but I can't accept it. This is your effort, your work and I do believe you deserve a fair gain from it cause…" She stared at the image once more "it's truly amazing."

Saying that it was the first time the young artist got complimented for her work would be a lie; she had always received good feedback not only from family and friends but from teachers and even some experts which made her really proud and confident about her skill. But none of them have caused her chest to tighten up with emotion like this girl had with words that displayed nothing but sincerity. Taking a calming breath, the blonde turned the canvas over in her hand and pulled out a pencil from her pocket scribbling something on the tag that revealed the price.

Lexa observed her curiously.

"Look!" The blonde showed what she just wrote to Lexa "this particular piece is on sale! Fifty percent discount, aren't you lucky?"

Indeed the tag now showed the original price scratched out and a big 50% discount on it instead.

"Oh God!" Lexa threw her head back and burst out laughing. She had to give it to this girl; that sudden afterthought was very creative and clever. She had no choice but to cave in. "Alright" she said once she calmed down. "sold" with that she handed her the three twenties.

"Yay!"

The blonde took the bills and did a little dance that Lexa found equally adorable and sexy.

"OK we have a deal" the girl commented extending her hand.

"Oh" Lexa was caught off guard by the gesture but she extended her own hand. And the moment her skin came in contact with the girl's she felt a shiver run down her spine; it was intense like she was being sucked into some kind of bliss unlike anything she ever experienced before.

"What's your name by the way?"

"um-uh" Lexa was brought back to reality by a question that she had to answer and fast before her object of affection realized how enthralled she was "I-I'm Alexandra. But you can call me Lexa" she cleared her throat still holding onto the girl's hand.

"Lexa… what a cool name; it's gonna be easy to remember." The older girl chuckled "not that I'll be able to forget it, I mean you are my first real buyer."

"What?" Lexa questioned, finding it hard to believe what she just heard.

"Well" the blonde finally let go of Lexa's hand as she explained "I don't really count the ones my parent's friends or colleagues buy or commission. They just do it for them not because they really admire my work; my parents practically shove my art into their faces. So yeah; you're officially my first costumer." She shrugged with a grin on her lips.

Lexa beamed at the knowledge that she had unintentionally become someone special in this woman's life. And she decided right then and there she wanted to remain in that status for a long while. But she had to know something first "And… what's yours? I mean name" Lexa asked hesitantly and a little dumbly.

"Oh!" at that the older girl turned the painting, that was still in one of her hands, around and pointed to the bottom right corner of it with the other "Clarke. Clarke Griffin." She sounded really proud of herself.

"Clarke" Lexa repeated in a daze loving the name instantly.

….

Later that day in the peacefulness of her room, Lexa couldn't think of anything else than the beautiful artist Clarke Griffin. It was love at first sight; she didn't have any doubt about it, so she made a vow to herself: she would befriend this wonderful person, get to know every single detail of her life and little by little she would gain her love. It was a simple but good plan.

The befriending part was very easy to achieve. Lexa would go to Clarke's store almost every weekend and luckily the blonde was always happy to see her. During her visits she learned a lot about Clarke; that she was twenty one, the store was also her studio and her apartment (upstairs), that she was an only child (one thing in common), that her mother was a respected surgeon and her father a successful architect, and they pretty much allowed her to be whatever she wanted and always supported her. What Lexa enjoyed particularly the most was hearing how Clarke has been painting since she can remember and went to workshops and short courses to perfect her technique but other than that she was what they called a natural.

It didn't take long for them to become good friends and start hanging out away from the store. They also introduced each other's friends so it was easy to share with any of their groups. Clarke was even nice enough to let Lexa have small parties at her apartment with her teenage friends, and provided them with alcohol but always taking responsibility for their well-being.

Unfortunately, as friends it also implied learning things Lexa wasn't so keen to know. For example Clarke had two relationships so far, with guys; after that she realized she was more into girls and has been dating only girls ever since. She liked girls and that was a relief for Lexa but on a not so positive note, Clarke really dated… a lot. That meant Lexa hearing all kinds of stories that involved hot girls that "kissed really well" "had delicious asses" and of course were "wild in the sack." It was a horrible torture that lasted almost two years and quite frankly Lexa was starting to think she had no chance whatsoever with the blonde, she felt discouraged and almost convinced herself she was always going to be Clarke's little friend and no more. Until one wonderful day.

They had gone to the mall in search of art supplies for Clarke and decided to go to the movies afterward. They were just leaving the bakery when Lexa noticed someone across from her.

"Costia?"

"Lexa!"

A very attractive girl around Lexa's age ran towards her, throwing herself into Lexa's arms.

"What-What are you doing here?" Lexa asked in awe while pulling away to look at the girl.

"Oh my God Lexa", Costia sported a huge smile as she replied "I came to visit my grandma. My parents kinda decided to come here last minute so here I am" she shrugged.

"But why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Lexa felt a little bothered about this fact.

"I wanted to surprise you silly," Costia pushed Lexa softly by the shoulder. "I was actually gonna call you later today for coffee you know? So we could… catch up" the last two words were uttered in a teasing tone accompanied by a smirk.

"uh um" Lexa momentarily lost the ability to think properly at the insinuation. After all Costia had been her first crush and the first and only girl she had ever made out with "well uh…" her attempt for a response was abruptly interrupted by a loud clearing of a throat. It's then Lexa remembered Clarke was behind her "Oh sh-um, Costia this is my friend Clarke; Clarke this is Costia." She awkwardly introduced them.

"Hey"

"Hi"

She didn't want to imagine things but Lexa could have sworn they both threw each other nasty glances. And again before she could manage to say anything Clarke intervened.

"Lexa the movie is about to start we should get going."

"Right, right" Lexa reacted forgetting any previous thoughts "Sorry I kinda have to…" She faced Costia with an apologetic expression.

"Oh it's fine" Costia succeeded at hiding her disappointment and offered "how about if I send you a message later so we can meet and stuff."

"Yeah sounds great" At this Lexa couldn't help smiling a bit "I'll see you later then."

"Totally" Costia stepped forward planting a kiss on Lexa's cheek "Laters." With that she winked at Lexa and before turning around she gave Clarke a once over, "Bye."

"Chao" Clarke voiced sarcastically waving her hand.

Once Costia disappeared amongst the crowd Clarke questioned "So that is Costia? The teasing little bitch that wouldn't give it to you?"

"wha-" Lexa's head craned sharply in the blonde's direction "it wasn't like that Clarke, we… we just weren't ready that's all" she tried to justify.

"Bullshit" Clarke stated with an eye roll "she just wanted to have you by your tits. I know that kind of girl; they just like to tease and manipulate to feel powerful and shit, then they throw you away when they get bored like she did."

"She didn't throw me away Clarke, she moved out."

"Yeah but knowing she was going away, she still strung you along instead of creating a reasonable distance between you as not to hurt your feelings; and on top of that she didn't give it to you." When Clarke saw Lexa looking down and not responding she continued "see? If I were you I would be careful with her." She gave Lexa a warning look.

Lexa sighed "I'm sure I have nothing to worry about Clarke."

"Whatever you say" Clarke's lip quirked with animosity.

At that moment Lexa didn't know how to take this reaction from Clarke, she seemed annoyed somehow but she didn't know why. But before she could go any farther with theories Clarke pulled her by the arm.

"C'mon let's go, I don't wanna miss the good seats."

As it was her custom; Lexa thought through all the events of that afternoon once she was tucked in her bed. Everything seemed to be OK with Clarke until Costia appeared, then she started to act weird, almost like she was… _'No fucking way!'_ Lexa sat upright in bed in one swift move _'Clarke was jealous! She was jealous of Costia!'_ She shook her head _'no, no it can't be, she can't like me I mean she never…'_

It is then Lexa really started to analyze events of the recent months. _'OK she's been inviting me over to her place more often, she's been more affectionate with me lately, and…'_ suddenly something very important popped into her memory _'the drawing!'_

A couple of weeks ago Lexa found a portrait of herself on Clarke's nightstand; it showed her sleeping peacefully on Clarke's couch. She had been really surprised by the discovery and it must have shown on her face because Clarke sprinted over to her side and took the portrait from her hand, letting out a weak "it's not finished" as the only explanation.

' _Shit, shit, shit! She likes me. Oh my God she really really likes me!'_ The smile plastered on Lexa's face was short lived as pessimism took its place _'maybe she's just being nice, maybe I'm seeing too much into things, maybe… ugh!'_ She let her body fall back onto the mattress. _'I can't continue like this, I have to find out if Clarke really does have feelings for me, I gotta do it.'_ With new found determination Lexa set up a plan to get a clearer answer on Clarke's true feelings towards her.

The next time Lexa visited Clarke she did it by making a slight change in her wardrobe following the advice from her personal trainer.

…

"If you really want to catch this girl's eye you better start showing the big guns."

"Pardon?!"

Lincoln laughed before explaining. "Lexa you have a great body; your arms and legs are well toned, you have killer abs and you're strong as hell. I think it's time to let those muscles see the light of day; I bet you'll have her drooling for you in no time."

…

And that's how Lexa showed up at Clarke's store wearing her usual exercise attire: yoga pants and tank top. She hesitated briefly at the entrance, reconsidering Lincoln's suggestion of arriving still sweaty from the work out; but ultimately deciding to get on with it. _'I'm already here so I may as well go through with it.'_ She pushed the door open and proceeded to the back of the store where Clarke's art studio was located.

"Hey," Lexa greeted as soon as she spotted Clarke, brush in hand, concentrating on the canvas in front of her.

"Lex! How are…" As Clarke's head moved to the side to address her young friend, the greeting got stuck in her throat. From the first day she met Lexa, she had never seen her wear such a sporty outfit; she never noticed how well built or how really hot she could be.

"Clarke?"

Lexa's voice was enough to bring Clarke back from her impure thoughts. "hmm?"

"I was asking if you would mind if I take a shower here; the locker room at the gym was closed due to maintenance issues."

It took time for the words Clarke wanted to express to come out of her mouth "ye-yeah uh…" She cleared her throat "go ahead, take your time." She had to fight against the trembling that threatened to escape her voice.

"Thanks! Be right back." Lexa offered her best charming smile and retreated to the stairs that lead to the second floor, making sure to sway her hips more than necessary.

Clarke could only watch, mesmerized by the movement of her perfect rounded and defined muscles. _'Damn Lexa.'_

Since then Lexa felt a little more confident around Clarke; she wore more revealing clothes that showed off her figure, she became more touchy-feely and even ventured into flirting discreetly to get a reaction from the blonde. It worked in general due to Clarke's natural flirtatious ways but whenever she caught herself reciprocating the advances, she would change the subject or make it sound like a joke. It was a bit discouraging but Lexa didn't back down this time, she was sure she could prove her theory, she had faith. And her faith secured rewards.

One day Lexa and her friends were at Clarke's having drinks and in general having a good time when one of them mentioned Costia.

"… I bet it wasn't as good as that night Lexa went for "coffee" with Costia huh?"

They all burst into laughter except Lexa whose face went bright red; painfully aware of Clarke's presence.

Clarke, who had joined them not so long ago, turned to Lexa instinctively upon hearing this piece of information; but averted her eyes almost immediately. After that she remained awfully quiet and only drank bottle after bottle of beer.

Around midnight all Lexa's friends had been escorted to their houses by Clarke's best friend Will at her request.

Lexa as per usual decided to crash on Clarke's couch pretending to be tired but in reality just hoping to spend more time with her. When they were alone she remained silent observing Clarke moving around until the blonde finally spoke.

"You didn't tell me you did the deed with your ex already." She slurred evidently intoxicated, she tried to sound casual but she wasn't doing a great job.

"um I…" Lexa thought she would tease and pull her strings just to see how Clarke would take it but the alcohol in her own system betrayed her, making her declare the truth "I didn't actually. We kinda made out yes but… I couldn't go further with it." She didn't know why but a sudden feeling of dejection took over making her say certain things she never said out loud before. "You were right, she's one of those girls; she just wanted to use me and have fun" she sighed "but I may as well get used to it, that's all I'll ever be for girls right? Just a toy to entertain them until they get bored; no one will ever take me seriously, no one will really love me." Lexa was about to accompany her own pity party with a deep exhale but the unexpected presence of Clarke's hands on her face stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Don't you ever say something like that again; don't you dare think that way" Clarke stated firmly holding Lexa's face, coaxing her gently to look her in the eyes "Lexa, you're gorgeous, you're smart and one of the most caring people I've ever met; anyone would be lucky to have you, anyone." She kept her eyes locked on Lexa's to try and convey the honesty of her words in them. Then unable to help herself she leaned in and kissed Lexa's lips.

Lexa, completely taken aback didn't have time to process what was going on, let alone reciprocate.

Clarke pulled away after a few seconds; a flash of recognition seemed to graze her features but it quickly disappeared. She snorted and then laughed, moving away from Lexa. "Fuck I'm hammered" she let out making her way to the bathroom.

Bewildered and still sitting on the couch Lexa heard the muffled voice of Clarke in the distance, the toilet flushing and the faucet running and then being shut off. It may have been a total of five minutes before Lexa saw Clarke come out of the bathroom, stumble past her -like Lexa wasn't even there- and threw herself onto the bed. Unfortunately at that moment Lexa wasn't in any condition to have an opinion on what she just saw so she remained rooted in her spot until she heard a noise at the window. Automatically Lexa went to check the source of the noise finding Raven -Clarke's friend- standing outside on the sidewalk.

"Hey kiddo! Your ride is here!" She announced chirpily.

' _Clarke must have called her to pick me up; she obviously doesn't want me here tonight'_ Lexa concluded signaling Raven that she was coming down.

It wasn't until Lexa was in bed and the lights turned off that everything sunk in.

' _Oh God, Clarke kissed me. Not a peck, not a brush of the lips, she kissed me for real; without me initiating it, it was her all her. Holy shit she kissed me!'_ Lexa squealed kicking and hitting the mattress excitedly.

That was all the confirmation she needed; there was no doubt now: Clarke liked her for sure.

With that certainty she began creating a new plan, this time she would try to make Clarke succumb to her feelings and finally become her girl.

The next day when Lexa was about to check on Clarke, she received a text from her stating she got important commissions and would be busy for the rest of the week. Lexa just shook her head and chuckled; Clarke was probably too embarrassed to see her, only confirming just how much she affected the blonde and that was OK, it gave her time to prepare her new strategy.

A week later when Clarke let her know she wasn't so busy anymore –ha! - Lexa wasn't shocked to see Clarke acting like nothing had happened. It was an ego boost for the brunette who took the opportunity to tease and flirt more openly with the blonde who in turn did her best to ignore the advances. That only helped Lexa to go into action with her plan already; luckily she came up with a perfect excuse for it.

"Clarke" Lexa wanted her friend's attention.

"Yes." Clarke responded not taking her eyes away from the painting she was currently working on.

"You know my birthday is coming up, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Clarke put the brush down to face her friend "what do you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking about having a small gathering… at your place" Lexa sounded nonchalant.

"Of course, you know you have my place for your parties and shit especially your b-day!" Clarke smiled kindly "Are you gonna need anything for the occasion?" she asked with genuine interest.

Counting on Clarke's eagerness to help, Lexa replied playfully "a bottle of champagne would be great."

As Clarke responded with a "sure thing" Lexa smirked; her mind already envisioning the events that would take place in a few days.

' _Oh, Clarke Griffin you have no idea what is coming your way…'_


	2. Free Me

**Lexa finally executes her plan to conquer Clarke. Some Clexa ensues.**

 **I'm really sorry for the delay but sometimes my muse can be very elusive; anyways here you have the second part of Free me. I hope you all enjoy it/like it enough to leave a comment :D (By the way, if you're into some canon-divergence Clexa go check out my last fic And We Meet Again, featuring a reincarnated Lexa!)**

* * *

Lexa arrived at Clarke's place around nine, knowing she would still be working on her paintings. The 'party' would begin around ten-ish so that gave her plenty of time to get ready.

"You need any help setting up?" Clarke had offered as soon as she saw Lexa starting to climb the stairs carrying a box.

"NO!" Lexa's voice came out louder than intended. "I mean no I'm good, thanks" she hurried her explanation as to not to seem rude "it's really nothing big; I have it all under control," Lexa smiled, hoping it was enough to convince Clarke.

"OK, I'll be up in about an hour," Clarke smiled back and then continued with her work.

Relieved Lexa resumed her way upstairs eager to get all the preparations done on time.

Xxxxxx

Now, in front of the full length mirror Lexa's confidence begins to waver; after all, the move she's gonna make is risky. It's an all or nothing situation; but she's willing to take the risk, it's now or never.

….

Clarke takes a break and looks up at the wall clock; it's 10:15 pm. She finds it odd that none of Lexa's friends have arrived yet, this peaks her curiosity. She stops painting and goes upstairs to check on Lexa.

…

The sound of Clarke's footsteps on the stairs alert Lexa and she takes a deep breath as she prepares for what is coming _'here we go…'_

The door opens revealing a concerned Clarke "Lexa? Are you…?" that's all she manages to say after her eyes land on the brunette.

"Hello Clarke I've been waiting for you."

Doing her best not to let her jaw drop, Clarke takes notice of Lexa's appearance; she's wearing a sleeveless black lace dress, her hair is loose and she has make up on. There are a lot of things for Clarke to take in and she's getting a little dizzy. The dress fits perfectly on Lexa's figure and shows off the muscles that have been giving her "lonely night material" for a while, her legs have never looked so long, firm and sexy and those lips, full delicious lips; just remembering how soft they were is turning her on, even more now that they are colored in a captivating red. Because oh yeah she remembers! She must have been drunk but the moment she stupidly connected her lips with Lexa's -unable to witness the young girl pitying herself- she sobered up and something came crashing down inside of her, something she has been trying to deny all this time. But now, having her here in all her fine-looking glory, Clarke doesn't know what to think anymore.

"Are you gonna stand there all day?" With an assertiveness she doesn't know where it is coming from, Lexa beckons Clarke inside.

That's when Clarke notices the candles on the table, a plate with something on it that she cannot identify just yet and her bottle of champagne and two glasses. She takes a few steps forward hesitantly "um, I- I thought this was a party?" she asks with a mix of confusion and fear on her face.

"It is" Lexa confirms with a smirk "but more like a party for… two" she shrugs teasingly.

Clarke gulps looking like a deer caught in the headlights. She suspects she's in trouble, big trouble.

Not getting any response Lexa adds "what? It's my birthday party after all; I should spend it with whoever I want, don't you think?"

"ye-yeah I guess," Clarke replies numbly.

"C'mon," Lexa moves her head in the direction of the table and walks toward it, opening the bottle of champagne and elaborating in the process "I hope you are hungry; I got those little pastries you like so much." As she pours the liquid, Lexa conceals a smile upon noticing that Clarke is checking her out; her confidence is little by little returning to her. She faces Clarke now with two glasses of champagne in her hand "here" Lexa extends a glass to Clarke.

"Thanks" Clarke softly replies as she grabs it. She avoids eye contact for a few moments.

"Cheers" Lexa clicks her glass with Clarke's and sips the bubbly beverage; deliberately licking the rim and lingering there for a few seconds. This time she has to physically contain her laughter when she watches Clarke down her drink in one gulp. Deciding to take pity on the usually self-assured blonde who is now reduced into a shy nervous wreck, Lexa engages them in small talk. "So how are the new commissions going?"

…

With satiated stomachs and the entire bottle of champagne downed, Lexa can tell that Clarke is significantly more relaxed, so she considers it is the right time for the next stage of her plan.

"Excuse me." She stands up and walks over to the couch.

"Oh OK…" Clarke observes how Lexa retrieves her cellphone and then moves to the speaker dock. Thinking that music seems to be in order, she states "thank you for the tarts, everything was delicious; but I feel like I should have brought something like…"

"Dance with me."

Surprised, Clarke looks up finding Lexa in front of her with a hand extended. "What?"

"Just so you know, it would be rude to say no to the birthday girl" Lexa remarks seductively.

That works to help Clarke make up her mind and finally take Lexa's hand.

The music Lexa chose is slow and mellow and it makes Clarke anxious because this means they will have to dance closer together. _'My God Lexa why are you doing this to me'_ she laments.

Now standing face to face in the space Lexa cleared in the middle of the loft, Clarke becomes very aware of how tall Lexa is. _'Don't tell me I have to...'_ As she feared Lexa grabs her around the waist leaving Clarke only one option. Taking a shaky breath she places her arms around Lexa's neck.

Lexa swallows deeply to prevent exhaling out at the feel of Clarke's body so close to hers. She's ecstatic, wants to jump and scream at how quickly everything is developing but fights against the excitement and focuses instead on pacing their movements.

They move together slowly driven by the rhythm of the song, both in silence and not making eye contact.

While Lexa is enjoying the whole experience, Clarke is struggling with her own feelings.

' _What are you thinking, she's five years younger than you, she's your friend; she's probably just infatuated, you can't take advantage of her, she deserves better.'_ She loses herself in her thoughts until Lexa's voice permeates the present.

"You know? I've been dreaming about this for a long time Clarke."

Clarke's sudden inhale of breath is all Lexa needs to continue. She has been debating on what words to say that expresses her feelings for the blonde, but ultimately decided just to let the words flow naturally "actually I've been wanting this since I met you."

The confession earns Clarke's attention; she stares at Lexa in shock.

Of course she had picked up on Lexa's attraction for a while now; but she wasn't aware it was for that long. _'Am I really that oblivious?'_

"I didn't have the courage to tell you this until now cause well I wanted- I wanted to make sure that you felt the same."

And like a slap on the face Clarke realizes what she had been trying to deny all these months has been painfully obvious to Lexa of all people.

"Lexa, I…" Clarke attempts to clarify, even if she isn't sure of what but Lexa doesn't allow it.

"shhh" Lexa puts a finger on Clarke's lips "you don't have to say anything Clarke just… lets enjoy this OK?" With that she embraces Clarke; nuzzling her face into the blonde's hair.

Clarke allows the proximity but doesn't make an effort to hold Lexa any tighter than she already is. She does her best not to "enjoy it" too much.

It's not until the middle of the third song that the quietness is interrupted by the sound of Lexa's phone alarm – featuring the happy birthday tune- cutting into the soft music.

They both stop moving, silently waiting for the familiar sound to end. When it finally does Lexa pulls back just enough to face Clarke.

"What was that?" Clarke immediately asks, hoping it was a call or message Lexa would have to answer, giving her time to clear her head.

Lexa bites her lip before replying "well, it means that officially it's my birthday. That I'm eighteen now, an adult…" She lets her fingers brush Clarke's skin under her shirt "that I can make my own decisions and deal with the consequences myself."

"Whoa" Clarke jolts at the contact "um… happy birthday!" She makes a lame attempt to ease the tension in the room.

Lexa laughs "thanks." She pulls Clarke softly against her so their fronts are impossibly flushed against one another, their noses touching. Lexa locks her eyes with Clarke's before muttering "I really want to kiss you Clarke."

A shaky breath is the only thing Clarke can expel, words have already abandoned her. She can't resist her attraction anymore, but she refuses to make the first move. Her eyes land on Lexa's full lips but she doesn't move a muscle.

That's all the permission Lexa needs. Gulping with the last remains of her nervousness, Lexa slowly leans in connecting their lips in a tender kiss.

Their lips move softly at first, tentatively even despite both of them desiring it.

Clarke wavers as she wants to give Lexa a way out in case she regrets it and Lexa because she can't believe it is finally happening and wants to savor every second just in case this all has been a dream.

Little by little the kiss becomes more passionate. Lexa's hands tighten around Clarke's hips, causing Clarke to give in and sneak her tongue into the action.

Lexa moans welcoming the intrusion, reciprocating the sexy teasing with her own tongue. When she hears Clarke moaning, she feels like her body has been set on fire, like something ignited inside of her. She ushers Clarke backwards and pushes her down onto the couch.

Now sitting on the couch and the kissing momentarily broken off, Clarke is left disoriented and wondering why they stopped, but soon she has her answer as Lexa straddles her lap and they resume their feverish lip lock.

They devour each other's mouth occasionally pausing only to get the necessary oxygen to continue.

Lexa's hands get restless in Clarke's hair –where she was trying to keep them from wandering- but eventually letting them roam from the pale neck, shoulders, and arms until they have a firm hold onto the supple breasts.

For her part Clarke is delighted by Lexa's exploration which works as an invitation for her to do some exploration of her own. Due to Lexa's position, her dress is rolled up; leaving her legs exposed facilitating Clarke's task. She lets her palms caress the skin on Lexa's thighs delicately, testing the smoothness of them. It doesn't take long for her to fully feel Lexa up.

Kisses move to neck and ears; each of them more daring with every passing minute.

"Clarke" Lexa's breathless voice echoes suddenly.

"hmm?" Clarke is so into the moment that she is not able to give a proper reply.

"I want you," Lexa murmurs in the blonde's ear.

Clarke abruptly stops what she is doing and leans back in order to face Lexa, wondering if she heard correctly. The desire reflected in Lexa's eyes is answer enough. She opens her mouth and closes it unable to utter a word.

"I want you to be my birthday present Clarke... I want you to be my first."

"Oh my God!" Clarke throws her head back and closes her eyes. _'OK this is going way too fast. It's one thing to make out and go to second base but this… ugh.'_ She shakes her head releasing a long heavy sigh "you can't ask me that."

"Clarke," Lexa whispers in a last attempt to convince the object of her desires that she means it. "I've waited so long to have you in this way, I've been patient. I really want to be with you; I…" she stops before saying something too revealing "I want to be yours."

The sincerity Clarke sees in those green irises convinces her this is really what Lexa wants, that she is ready. Still as the gentlewoman she didn't know she could be she questions "are you sure?"

At Clarke's consideration Lexa can't help offering a sly smile before answering "Never have been so sure of anything in my life."

That's all she needs to hear. Giving one last inquisitive look in Lexa's eyes, Clarke rejoins their lips in a harden kiss.

They lose themselves in the moment they are experiencing; so much so they end up laying down; Clarke on top of Lexa.

' _This is her first time you idiot, you can't let it happen on your couch like she was a random hook up,'_ her conscious warns Clarke who immediately takes action.

"Bed!" She exclaims breathing heavily.

"Right!" Lexa replies drunk with pleasure. She moves and gets into a sitting position on the couch, forcing Clarke to do the same. Now with Clarke straddling her, Lexa commands "hold on to me."

"What?" Clarke does as she's told by reflex but she's still curious.

"I said," Lexa maneuvers them so she's sitting at the edge of the couch "hold on to me" saying that she puts her arms under Clarke's thighs and stands up carrying the blonde.

"Whoa" Clarke yelps and wraps her legs around Lexa's hips; equally surprised and turned on by the display of strength the young brunette is showing as she carries her to the bed.

Lexa deposits Clarke carefully on the bed and remains standing still. She's starting to feel insecure again but she's also eager; she may not know exactly what to do but she guesses shyness is not really an option so she quickly decides to move things along. Having Clarke's full attention Lexa reaches for the zipper of her dress pulling it down very slowly. Pleased by the way Clarke gulps in anticipation, Lexa allows the dress to fall to the floor; leaving her in matching white lace underwear.

Clarke is not sure if to cry or laugh at the exquisite beauty that is Lexa; her body, the choice of lingerie, her striking yet innocent face, it feels like a dream she doesn't want to wake up from. She automatically starts undressing herself.

It's Lexa's turn now to be enchanted by Clarke's curves as the blonde gets rid of her clothing.

Once in her underwear, Clarke scoots to the middle of her large bed, silently inviting Lexa to follow her.

Lexa climbs on the bed and joins Clarke.

Both are on their knees facing each other with hearts pounding in their chests.

Sweetly, Clarke caresses Lexa's face and marvels in the way Lexa closes her eyes and leans into her touch.

"Kiss me," Lexa requests.

And Clarke complies to her wishes with tenderness, immersing in a type of kiss she doesn't recall ever giving before. It's soft but intense; and she can sense it all over her body. She feels a pressure in her chest, a sudden sentiment that is overwhelming and a bit scary.

"Clarke" Lexa leans back alarmed "you're shaking."

Clarke looks down at her hands and realizes she is actually trembling, and with that comes another realization.

"Are you OK?" Lexa holds the blonde's face with both her hands evidently concerned.

"I…" Clarke swallows the emotion from her shaky voice "I've never done this before."

"Huh?" Lexa is stunned and confused. As far as she's concerned Clarke has dated many people and obviously had lots of sex so she has no clue what Clarke means.

Noticing the girl's confusion, Clarke breathes in wanting to regain some composure to admit something terrifying to herself, but she knows it needs to be said. "I've never… I've never made love before."

Lexa could do nothing to hide her shock. Clarke's confession manages to make her heart skip a beat with joy. She didn't believe it was possible to love Clarke any more than she already does; but she was wrong. Now more than ever she's sure they belong together and now more than ever she's absolutely certain they need to consummate this love uniting not only their hearts but their bodies. She grins making sure to show how happy this news is making her, and also trying to reassure Clarke with an honest remark about herself, "neither have I."

For a while they just keep staring at each other; trying to process what this means to them.

Eventually and without thinking about it, Clarke leans down coaxing Lexa to lie on the mattress; when Lexa's head hits the pillow, Clarke hovers over her. She hesitates briefly but then her eyes land on Lexa's underwear, silently asking permission to remove them. When Lexa signals her approval with a sly nod, Clarke wastes no time in ridding Lexa's bra with her assistance and then proceeds to do the same with her own.

"Oh wow" Lexa croaks at the vision of Clarke's uncovered breasts for the first time. Instinctively her hands cup both mounds giving them a soft squeeze.

It certainly helps with Clarke's insecurities seeing Lexa's reaction. Taking advantage of Lexa's distraction she discards the final item covering her.

This time Lexa has no words to say; her brain actually stops working. Her hands fall to her sides; she can only stare dumbfounded at the woman she's been craving for the past two years, now completely bare for her to admire. Lexa is so engrossed in her leering that she barely registers when Clarke starts pulling at the hem of her white panties. Fervently Lexa raises her hips a bit to facilitate the task. Now, naked and laying still; she feels vulnerable with Clarke's eyes on her.

"Oh my God Lexa, you're beautiful." Clarke can't stop the words from escaping her lips. Never in her wildest dreams had it ever crossed her mind she would encounter in this girl something she didn't know she was looking for. _'This is perfect, she's perfect'_ her hands automatically graze over Lexa's curves causing the brunette to shiver.

"Clarke…" Lexa forgets all previous reservations –or any thought for that matter -thanks to Clarke's ministrations.

The whole experience is so wonderful that Clarke questions herself, if she's really deserving of it. _'This is not the time Clarke, she's already here in your bed all for you, make it perfect for her.'_ She forces her brain to push aside any negative thoughts and focuses on her soon to be lover. Then she has another panicky moment. In general terms she knows what to do to turn a woman on and make her come within minutes but now with this stunning girl giving herself completely to her –a girl she is crazy for- she has no clue where to begin or how to proceed. She takes a deep breath, willing her body to calm down and come up with a solution. Finally her mind cooperates and she begins thinking about the things she would've liked being done to her during her first time. _'Kisses, lots of them all over.'_ Clarke leans in to give Lexa a rough open mouthed kiss.

"ummm" Lexa moans feeling Clarke's skin on hers, hard nipples poking her in the process.

Clarke is in a similar state of arousal but for now, she concentrates solely on Lexa's pleasure. Her kisses go lower from Lexa's lips to her chin and neck; first she tries to find Lexa's sweet spots and makes sure she doesn't overwhelm her.

Judging by the sounds Lexa is making and the way she grips Clarke's hair it can't be all that bad.

Clarke descents slowly, exploring her sternum and making a quick 'pit stop' at Lexa's breasts to appreciate the view before peppering them with slow kisses all around, avoiding the hard pebbles that beg for attention.

"Please…" Lexa pleads impatiently.

Smirking, Clarke gives in and lets her tongue slide over one of Lexa's nipples, eliciting a soft moan from the brunette. She has to contain a moan herself at the notion she's turning Lexa on. Clarke gives both nipples the same attention and then continues her downward journey kissing strong abs.

Lexa's hips jerk involuntarily, her own desire trying to show Clarke where she needs her the most.

The movement is a sign of reassurance for Clarke, letting her know she's going in the right direction. However she's not willing to give Lexa what she's craving for just yet, deciding instead to push her to her limits in the most delicious manner. Her lips move to Lexa's hips and then her thighs but purposely evades Lexa's center.

At this point Lexa doesn't know if she's actually alive anymore; what Clarke is doing to her body is beyond anything she could have ever imagined; never in her life has she felt so hot, never in her life has she felt so adored. She covers her own face with her hands in amazement, feeling Clarke's kisses and caresses on her legs. "Come here" Lexa demands sweetly when it becomes too intense.

Sensing her want, Clarke climbs back on top of Lexa's body.

Lexa immediately wraps her arms around Clarke's back, in need of confirmation this is happening.

"I'm not going anywhere," Clarke declares leaning down to cover Lexa's lips with hers. She starts to move her body to create some friction, placing her thigh between Lexa's legs.

"Ugh" Lexa throws her head back, pleasurably sinking into the pillow.

"Shit" Clarke lets out feeling how wet Lexa has become. She can't help it, her hand searches for the source of the wetness. Once she reaches it and verifies first-hand the results of her handy work, her fingers start creating a consistent rhythm of their own in Lexa's center; driving her insane.

"Yes uh, yes" Lexa instinctively guides Clarke to the perfect rhythm. She's never imagined how different and delicious it could be to have someone else's fingers on her giving her pleasure.

Clarke wants nothing more than to bring Lexa to a climax, so she continues diligently always careful to check on Lexa's responses. All of a sudden she feels Lexa's nails scratching her back and making her hiss _'shit she's close, just a little more'_ Clarke encourages herself rubbing Lexa's clit with her thumb.

"Oh Clarke, oh" Lexa lets herself go for a moment and she focuses on just feeling; feeling Clarke's body on hers, her hand touching her most intimate place, feeling the love she once thought could never be. Suddenly everything stops around her; Lexa opens her mouth in a silent scream as she's forcefully invaded by waves of pleasure coursing through all her being. She can feel every single shock wave in her muscles contracting in a sweet torture; an unimaginable bliss that is transporting her to what she believes must be heaven.

Clarke exhales, relieved in knowing she made her young lover come. She keeps up a slow pace with her fingers to help Lexa come down from her high. _'Wow this is so fucking good'_ she thinks as she watches hungrily how Lexa's face contorts with delight.

Eventually Lexa sprawls out completely on the mattress, breathing heavily. 'Oh my, that was…" she struggles for air, either way sporting a smile of satisfaction.

It is such a vision of both; innocence and sexiness that Clarke can't help but pamper Lexa's jaw with little pecks "I know" she murmurs relishing in the smell of Lexa's skin.

Lexa brings Clarke's face toward hers so she could kiss the blonde.

At attempting to rearrange her body, Clarke's center rubs against Lexa's thigh making her moan into the kiss.

' _Shit right, she still hasn't…'_ Lexa takes notice of Clarke's arousal on her thigh _'god she's so wet'_ her imagination runs wild but soon comes back to offer "Clarke, I want to…" she makes a point by moving her leg up a bit brushing against Clarke's wetness.

"Oh ugh" Clarke groans "don't worry about it, I'll be fine," she tries unsuccessfully to dismiss her desire.

"I do worry Clarke." Lexa lifts her upper body, grabbing Clarke's ass forcing her yet again to straddle her hips. "I wanna make you feel more than fine."

A shiver runs down Clarke's spine at the prospect of the invitation "you-you don't have to," she makes a last effort to be considerate.

"I know" Lexa's hand travels from Clarke's shoulder to her belly where she stops, teasingly "I want to."

Clarke jerks at the proximity of Lexa's hand to her sex. She whimpers with eyes closed when Lexa caresses her trimmed mons pubis.

Lexa already has an idea of what to do but still she wants to make sure she doesn't make a mistake. "Clarke" she leans in and whispers into the blonde's ear "show me how" she breathes sucking on Clarke's lobe.

"O… OK" Clarke makes a conscious effort to actually understand what she just heard and do something about it. Still distracted by Lexa's lips on her ear; she carefully takes Lexa's hand and guides her farther down until the brunette makes actual contact with her wetness.

They both moan in unison feeling the excitement in different ways but enjoying it just the same.

After that little push, Lexa didn't need any more help; she begins stroking experimentally at first on Clarke's entrance "Is this OK?" either way she asks.

"Yes, yes keep going."

The reply per se, rushed and desperate, was enough for Lexa to know she was doing well; but having Clarke slowly grinding on her fingers was the icing on the cake.

Clarke can't believe that after barely a couple of minutes she's already close to exploding; she wishes she could last longer so Lexa could try out more things on her but knowing it won't be possible she makes a panting demand. "Fi-fingers."

Lexa gets into action, wavering just a bit before sinking two fingers inside of Clarke.

"Oh fuck, sh…" Clarke doesn't really care if she's shouting out her pleasure, she can only think of getting more which she obtains by riding Lexa's digits.

The idea of being the one who is providing the blonde such ecstasy and having her completely at her mercy, is making Lexa lose control. She leans in and captures one of Clarke's nipples in her mouth.

And that was it for Clarke; she comes with an intensity unlike anything she has experienced before. She has to admit she had very good sex in the past, her previous partners and casual encounters have been mostly satisfactory in that area; she has no complaints. But now what Clarke is just undergoing, it's something out of this world; a wonderful sensation that is not only satiating her body, but also her soul. _'Who knew all that crap about "doing it with feelings is better" was actually true'_ she muses as the last shock waves of rapture take over her.

Lexa is both proud and relieved that she could make the experienced girl have an orgasm in such a short amount of time. She relishes in witnessing the delight written in Clarke's face until the blonde falls limp in front of her. She carefully removes her fingers from inside of Clarke to hold her tight.

Clarke, still recovering, starts laughing into Lexa's shoulder.

"What?" Lexa questions, laughing too just because Clarke's laughter is so contagious.

"I don't know."

Both laugh even harder not knowing why. When their laughter subsides they embrace, quietly basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

There's something roaming in Lexa's mind; she's not sure if right now is the appropriate moment to express it so she remains pensive, contemplating her options.

It is almost imperceptible, but Clarke notices a change in Lexa's demeanor; like a tension emerging in her embrace. She gets really worried thinking that maybe Lexa is having second thoughts and regretting what just transpired between them. _'Don't you dare think that way, she's not like any other girl; just ask her!'_ Clarke decides to listen to her instincts even if she's a little scared about the answer. "Hey." She starts trying to gain Lexa's attention; when the brunette fixes her eyes on hers she continues "is there something wrong?"

Lexa stares at Clarke in confusion; she then takes notice of the blonde's expression and realizes how her meditative state could be misunderstood "yes of course I'm OK!" She takes Clarke's hand and gives it a kiss "more than OK" she offers a smirk for good measure.

Letting out a sigh of relief Clarke questions this time less preoccupied "then… what is it?"

Giving up on trying to hide it Lexa responds. "Well, I was just wondering…" She bites her lip before asking her question "what's next? About us I mean; what's next?"

"Oh." It is honestly something Clarke didn't ask herself until now _'what's next?'_ She considers the magnitude of the query but rapidly comes to a decision. "hmm" she rests her chin in the palm of her hand and makes it look like she is deep in thought, finding it adorable the way Lexa's brows furrow with worry. Finally she puts the brunette out of her misery "well, this may come as a surprise and out of the blue but…"

Lexa waits expectantly for Clarke to finish her reply "but?"

Clarke clears her throat and adds "would you be my girlfriend?"

The expression Lexa exhumes at the proposition is priceless. She remains in a state of shock for a brief moment and finally breaks into a face-splitting smile. "I would love to be your girlfriend Clarke."

"Yes!" Clarke exclaims with a fist pump causing Lexa to laugh out loud. She then pecks Lexa's lips to make the moment official.

They giggle happily still incredulous at how everything turned out.

"So… I think a date is in order" Lexa says casually taking both of Clarke's hands in hers and intertwining their fingers.

"You wanna take me on date" Clarke smirks at the suggestion.

"Uh huh" Lexa comments in mock seriousness "we will go to a fancy restaurant and all, then we could go to the movies … or come back here to… chill" she wiggles her eyebrows.

"Mmm, sounds great!" Clarke concedes "But now…" She lets go of Lexa's hand and slowly pushes her down onto the mattress "how about we seal the deal on our new relationship." Clarke lays on top of Lexa, her intentions clearly made.

Lexa closes her eyes enjoying the contact for a second before abruptly switching positions, placing herself on top of Clarke.

"Damn Lexa!" Clarke lets out frustrated and aroused; she's never going to get tired of Lexa showing off her strength.

"Now if you excuse me," Lexa places Clarke's hands above her head and silently warns her to leave them there "I'm gonna have my way with you… and taste you."

"Ugh!" Clarke's eyes roll to the back of her head at the sexy statement, feeling a fresh gush of wetness coating her sex.

Lexa embarks on a new adventure; eager to explore and savor Clarke's most humid regions.

' _Best birthday ever!'_


End file.
